fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Depp
}}John „Johnny“ Christopher Depp II (*9. Juni 1963 in Owensboro, Kentucky, USA) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Rockmusiker. Seine Schauspielkarriere begann er im Alter von 21 Jahren 1984 in dem Horrorfilm Nightmare on Elm Street Die Rolle war ihm durch seinen Freund Nicolas Cage vermittelt worden. International bekannt wurde er mit der Fernsehserie 21. Jump Street, in der er einen Undercoverermittler spielt, der – wie seine Kollegen der Einheit – wegen seines jugendlichen Äußeren in Schulen eingesetzt wird. Für die Titelrolle in Edward mit den Scherenhänden bekam er seine erste Golden-Globe-Nominierung. Mit der Rolle des Captain Jack Sparrow in der Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-Reihe ist er zum Superstar aufgestiegen und gehört zu den bestbezahlten Schauspielern in Hollywood. BiografieQuelle: Johnny Depp in Wikipedia (umformuliert) Beruflicher Werdegang Johnny Depp ist das jüngste von vier Kindern der 2016 verstorbenen Kellnerin Betty Sue Palmer und des Ingenieurs John Christopher Depp. Durch seinen Vater ist er deutscher, irischer und hugenottischer Abstammung, seine Urgroßmutter war Cherokee-Indianerin. Er hat zwei ältere Schwestern – Debbie und Christie – sowie den älteren Bruder Daniel. Sein Interesse, selbst Musik zu machen resultiert aus der Schalplattensammlung seines Bruders und den Aktivitäten eines Onkels und seines Cousins als Leiter eines Gospelchors. Als er 12 Jahre alt war, bekam er seine erste Gitarre, gründete mit 13 Jahren die Band Flame, mit der er auch in Clubs auftrat, die er wegen seiner Minderjährigkeit noch gar nicht hätte betreten dürfen. Er und seine Bandmitglieder schwindelten entweder mit dem Lebensalter oder schlichen sich unbemerkt ein. Die am Rande oder jenseits der gültigen Gesetze laufenden Tätigkeiten in der Band führten dazu, dass er auch auf anderen Gebieten illegal agierte. Einbrüche, Diebstähle, Drogen-, Alkohol- und Tabakkonsum in sehr jungen Jahren ließen mindestens seine Lehrer annehmen, dass seine Karriere im Gefängnis enden würde. 1978 ließen seine Eltern sich scheiden. Die Mutter bekam das Sorgerecht für Johnny, Daniel und Christie, während Debbie beim Vater blieb. Im selben Jahr brach Johnny 15-jährig die Schule ab, bereute die Entscheidung zwar rasch, doch der Dekan der Highschool erklärte ihm, dass er dort nicht mehr willkommen sei. Die Scheidung belastete ihn, half ihm aber auch, von Drogen loszukommen und ein übersichtlicheres Leben zu führen. Sein Plan bestand darin, Musiker zu werden. Unter den Namen The Kids brachten er und seine Band es zu lokaler Bekanntheit in Florida, aber als Vorband bekannterer Musiker und mit Coverversionen anderer Musiker war nur wenig Geld zu verdienen. Weil die Band mit ihrem Bühnenstyling höheren Bekanntheitsgrad erreichen wollte, kam Lori Anne Allison als Visagistin hinzu, die Schwester eines der Bandmitglieder. Johnny Depp heiratete die fünf Jahre ältere Lori am 20. Dezember 1983, selbst gerade 20 Jahre alt. Anschließend versuchte die Band ihr Glück in Hollywood, doch brachte auch das nur wenig Geld ein, so dass Johnny bald an Tankstellen, auf dem Bau oder beim Telefonmarketing arbeitete, um über die Runden zu kommen. Durch Lori lernte er Nicolas Cage kennen, der ihm 1984 auf der Suche nach einem neuen Nebenjob zwecks besseren Einkommens zum Casting für den Film Nightmare on Elm Street 'verhalf. Johnny bekam eine der größeren Rollen. Mit der Hinwendung zur Schauspielerei löste sich die Band ''The Kids auf. 1985 ließ er sich von Lori scheiden, blieb aber mit ihr befreundet. Nach diversen Nebenrollen erkannte Depp, dass die eigentlich zur Finanzierung der Musikkarriere gedachte Nebenbeschäftigung als Schauspieler ihm noch mehr lag als die Musik und nahm Schauspielunterricht. 1987 kam diese neue Karriere richtig in Fahrt, als er eine der Hauptrollen in '''21 Jump Street bekam, die er in den ersten drei der vier Staffeln spielte. Der Erfolg der Serie verhalf ihm zum Status eines internationalen Teenie-Idols. Dass er aber auch entsprechend vermarktet wurde, gefiel ihm trotz des Zuwachses an Erfahrung überhaupt nicht. Seine Bestrebungen, aus der Serie gefeuert zu werden, fruchteten nicht, weil gerade er das Zugpferd der erfolgreichen Serie war. Immerhin hatte die Serie ihn so bekannt gemacht, dass er sich Rollen von da an aussuchen konnte. Er nutzte die Chance und nahm auch Rollen an, die nicht darauf angelegt waren, den maximalen Kassenerfolg zu garantieren, um als Schauspieler ernst genommen zu werden. Er erklärte später sein Erfolgsrezept als Drittel-Mix: Ein Drittel Method-Acting à la Lee Strasberg, ein Drittel Bezüge zu realen Personen aus seinem Bekanntenkreis, ein Drittel von ihm selbst erfundene Marotten (Captain Jack Sparrow beweist, dass das immer noch gilt). 1990 spielte er in Cry-Baby, einer Musicalkomödie, seine erste alleinige Hauptrolle. Mit dem im selben Jahr erschienenen Film Edward mit den Scherenhänden von Tim Burton feierte er einen gewaltigen Erfolg. Gleichzeitig markiert der Film den Beginn häufiger Zusammenarbeit zwischen Johnny Depp und Tim Burton. Für diesen Film wurde Depp mit einer Nominierung für den Golden Globe belohnt. Mit weiteren Hauptrollen in Benny und Joon (1993, ebenfalls Golden-Globe-Nominierung sowie Auszeichnung mit dem MTV Movie Award), Arizona Dream '(1993), '''Gilbert Grape – Irgendwo in Iowa '(1993), der Titelrolle in 'Ed Wood '(1994), 'Dead Man '(1995) und '''Don Juan DeMarco (1995) festigte er seinen Status als Hauptdarsteller in Filmen, die Sonderlinge zum Thema haben. Noch 1995 widmete er sich auch wieder der Musik; ein wirtschaftlicher Erfolg war dem Album jedoch nicht beschieden, wenngleich es als Sammlerstück inzwischen Wert hat. 1997 beteiligte er sich als Gitarrist an dem Song der Band Oasis Fade-in-Out, der auf deren Album Be Here Now ist. Ebenfalls 1997 setzte er seine Filmkarriere mit dem auf wahren Begebenheiten beruhenden Mafia-Film Donnie Brasco fort, in dem er einen FBI-Agenten spielt. An seiner Seite spielt Al Pacino den ahnungslosen Mafioso, der Brasco in die „Familie“ bringt. Ebenfalls 1997 drehte er den Film The Brave, mit dem er sein erfolgreiches Regiedebüt gab, da der Film in Cannes für die Goldene Palme nominiert war, bei der US-Kritik aber durchfiel. 1998 arbeitete er mit seinem Freund und Förderer Nicolas Cage in Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas '''zusammen. Mit der Hauptrolle in dem Polanski-Film '''Die Neun Pforten tat er 1999 den Schritt ins Mystery Fach. Gleichfalls 1999 drehte er mit Tim Burton das Horrormärchen Sleepy Hollow, in dem er einen strafversetzten Polizisten spielt, der mit mysteriösen Morden konfrontiert wird, aber mit wissenschaftlichen Methoden ermittelt. Johnny Depp selbst meinte, dass die kuriose Mischung von keinem seriösen Studio angenommen werden würde, aber der Film war ein großer Publikumserfolg und brachte ihm eine Nominierung als Bester Hauptdarsteller bei den Saturn Awards ein. 1999 erhielt er auch seinen Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame. 2001 spielte er in dem Biopic Blow den realen Kokaindealer George Jung und im selben Jahr mit Ian Holm (bekannt u.a. als Bilbo Beutlin in Der Herr der Ringe) und Robbie Coltrane (u. a. bekannt als Rubeus Hagrid in der Harry-Potter-Reihe) in From Hell, einem Film über den Serienmörder Jack the Ripper. Endgültig Superstarstatus erlangte er 2003 mit der Darstellung des Captain Jack Sparrow ''in [[Fluch der Karibik|'Fluch der Karibik']], der – erneut entgegen allen Erwartungen – ein unglaublicher Kassenerfolg wurde. Depp erklärte, er habe sich bei der Darstellung an Rockmusiker Keith Richards orientiert, weil er der Ansicht sei, dass Piraten die Rockstars ihrer Zeit gewesen seien – und Richards der größte Rockstar überhaupt. Seine besondere Darstellung wurde mit einer Nominierung für den Oscar in der Kategorie Bester Hauptdarsteller belohnt. Von der Screen Actors Guild erhielt er den Preis. Die Darstellung des exzentrischen Piraten hat Captain Jack Sparrow zwischenzeitlich zu ''dem Piraten schlechthin werden lassen. 2004 folgte das Melodram Wenn Träume fliegen lernen, in dem er den Theaterautor und Erfinder von Peter Pan J. M. Barrie spielte. Mit Kate Winslet und Freddie Highmore als Partner in diesem Film erspielte er sich die zweite Oscar-Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Hauptdarsteller. Gleichfalls 2004 wurde Das geheime Fenster veröffentlicht. In dem auf einer Novelle von Stephen King basierenden Film stellt er den Schriftsteller Mort Rainey dar, der unter multiplen Persönlichkeitsstörung leidet. Nach seiner Darstellung von John Wilmot, 2. Earl of Rochester in dem Film The Libertine (2004), eines britischen Dichters im 17. Jh., der mit scharfzüngiger Gesellschaftskritik und ausgesprochen derber Ausdrucksweise gegen die Konventionen seiner Zeit rebellierte, wurde er hinsichtlich seiner Leinwandpräsenz und der Vielfältigkeit seiner Rollen mit Marlon Brando verglichen. 2005 arbeitete er gleich zweimal mit Tim Burton zusammen: Einmal in der Neuverfilmung von Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik, in dem er neben Freddie Highmore in der Titelrolle den Fabrikanten Willy Wonka spielt. Diese Rolle brachte ihm erneut eine Golden-Globe-Nominierung als bester Hauptdarsteller ein. Das zweite Werk war The Corpse Bride – Hochzeit mit einer Leiche, ein Animationsfilm, in dem Depp den Part des Hauptcharakters Victor van Dort ''sprach. 2006 folgte mit [[Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2|'Pirates of the Caribbean – Dead Men’s Chest (Fluch der Karibik 2']]')' sein bislang größter finanzieller Kassenerfolg, spielte der Film weltweit doch 1,066 Mrd. US-$ ein. Teil 3 der Piratensaga kam am 24. Mai 2007 unter dem Titel 'Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt' in die deutschen Kinos und brachte nochmals 941 Mio. US-$ ein. In diesem Film trat auch der mit Johnny Depp befreundete Rolling-Stones-Gitarrist Keith Richards als ''Captain Teague, Captain Jack Sparrows ''Vater, auf. Ebenfalls 2007 spielte er die Titelrolle in '''Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street', einer Musicalverfilmung, für die erneut Tim Burton verantwortlich zeichnete. Depp kassierte dafür seine dritte Oscar-Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Hauptdarsteller. 2009 trat er in Public Enemies 'als ''John Dillinger auf, einem über die USA weit hinaus bekannten Bankräuber, der vom FBI seinerzeit als Staatsfeind Nr. 1 bezeichnet wurde und im Kampf gegen die Gesetzeshüter starb. 2010 kam die 3-D-Realverfilmung des Kinderbuchs '''Alice im Wunderland mit Johnny Depp als verrückter Hutmacher in die Kinos, bei der Tim Burton zum wiederholten Mal mit Depp zusammenarbeitete. Ebenfalls 2010 wurde Das Kabinett des Dr. Parnassus veröffentlicht, in dem Johnny Depp den während der Dreharbeiten 2008 verstorbenen Heath Ledger in der Hauptrolle ersetzte. Seine Partner in diesem Film waren Jude Law und Colin Farrell (eine Kombination, die in den Harry-Potter-Prequels Phantastische Tierwesen auf zwei Filme verteilt 2016 und 2018 wiederholt wurde). Der dritte Film mit Johnny Depp in einer Hauptrolle im Jahr 2010 war The Tourist von Roman Polanski, in dem Angelina Jolie die weibliche Hauptrolle spielte. 2011 folgte der vierte Teil von Pirates of the Caribbean mit dem Untertitel [[Pirates of the Caribbean – Fremde Gezeiten|'Fremde Gezeiten']] mit Johnny Depp in seiner Paraderolle als Captain ''Jack Sparrow''. Auch in diesem Teil tritt Keith Richards als Captain Teague auf, während andere tragende Figuren der ersten drei Teile nicht mit an Bord waren. Mit The Rum Diary, in dem Depp die Hauptrolle spielt und dem von der Kritik völlig verrissenen Jack und Jill, in dem er als er selbst in einer kleinen Nebenrolle auftritt, setzte er seine schauspielerische Tätigkeit 2011 fort. Der Film erhielt in allen zehn Kategorien – Premiere in der Filmgeschichte – Nominierungen für die Goldene Himbeere, den „Preis“ für die schlechteste Leistung beim Film (Johnny Depp blieb davon verschont). Im selben Jahr lieh er in Rango, einem Animationsfilm, dem Titelhelden, einem Chamäleon, seine Stimme. Für diesen Film hatte Gore Verbinski die erneute Regie beim vierten Teil von Pirates of the Caribbean abgelehnt. Als einer der Sprecher war hier auch Bill Nighy mit dabei, der in den Teilen 2 und 3 von Pirates of the Caribbean den Davy Jones gespielt hatte. 2012 kamen 21 Jump Street '''und Dark Shadows mit Johnny Depp in die Kinos. Im Ersteren Film, der eine filmische Neuauflage der seinerzeitigen Fernsehserie ist, hatte Depp einen Cameo-Auftritt in seiner alten Rolle. In Dark Shadows spielt unter Tim Burtons Regie einen Vampir, der eine eher tragische Figur ist. 2013 stellte Johnny Depp in dem Film '''Lone Ranger mit Armie Hammer in der Titelrolle den Comanche-Indianer Tonto dar. Der Film wurde von Jerry Bruckheimer und der Walt Disney Company produziert, Gore Verbinski führte Regie, Ted Elliott und Terry Rossio gehörten zu den Drehbuchautoren, Hans Zimmer lieferte die Musik dazu, Penny Rose gestaltete die Kostüme. Vertraut man den professionellen Kritikern, hat in diesem Film alles, was in der Pirates-Reihe vortrefflich funktionierte, überhaupt nicht funktioniert. Er wurde von der Kritik gnadenlos verrissen und bei einem Budget von 375 Mio. US-$ und Einnahmen in den USA von 89,3 Mio. US-$, weltweit 260 Mio. US-$ augenscheinlich auch vom Publikum böse abgestraft. Der wirkliche Grund – jedenfalls für den Misserfolg in den USA – dürfte weniger die mangelnde Funktionalität des Drehbuchs und der Produktion sein, als dass die USA selbst, geldgierige Kapitalisten und besonders die US-Armee in dem Film schlecht wegkommen … Denn eigentlich ist Lone Ranger Fluch der Karibik im Wilden Westen – nur werden in der Pirates-Reihe die britische Royal Navy und die East India Trading Company so deftig aufs Korn genommen. Für die Native Nation der Comanchen war Depps Darstellung des Tonto Grund genug, ihn ehrenhalber in die Comanche-Nation aufzunehmen. 2014 erschienen mit Johnny Depp die Filme Transcendence, Tusk (in dem auch Johnny Depps Tochter Lily-Rose mitspielte) und Into the Woods. Die ersten beiden wurden erneut von der Kritik verrissen, Letzterer mit Nominierungen für diverse renommierte Filmpreise belohnt. Bei den Satellite-Awards gewann der Film den Preis für das beste Ensemble, zu dem auch Johnny Depp gehörte. 2015 kam Mortdecai '''mit Johnny Depp in der Titelrolle in die Kinos. Die Kritiken waren gemischt, wenngleich es in Deutschland auch positive Bewertungen gab. In den USA fiel der Film völlig durch, wurde gleich in drei Kategorien für den Negativ-Preis Goldene Himbeere abgestraft – und in zweien davon für Johnny Depp. '''Black Mass aus demselben Jahr dagegen wurde überwiegend positiv bewertet. 2016 erschien Yoga Hosers, '''in dem Lily-Rose Depp nicht jur selbst im Soundtrack sang, sondern erneutan der Seite ihres Vaters spielte, der in seine Rolle aus '''Tusk '''zurückkehrte. Der Film wurde nur wenig besser bewertet als '''Tusk. Ebenfalls 2016 wurde Alice im Wunderland: Hinter den Spiegeln 'veröffentlicht, in dem Johnny Depp erneut den ''verrückten Hutmacher gab. Anders als '''Alice im Wunderland erntete die Fortsetzung eher negative Kritiken. Im selben Jahr kam auch Phantastische Tierwesen – und wo sie zu finden sind, 'das Prequel zu den Harry-Potter-Verfilmungen, ebenfalls aus der Feder von Joan K. Rowling. in die Kinos. Johnny Depp erscheint erst in der Schlussequenz, als ''Percival Graves (Colin Farrell) als fieser Gellert Grindelwald (Johnny Depp) entlarvt wird. Der Film war ein Riesenerfolg, sowohl an der Kinokasse als auch bei der professionellen Kritik und erhielt zahlreiche Preisnominierungen und diverse Auszeichnungen. Am 25. Mai 2017 startete dann Teil 5 der Pirates-Reihe unter dem Titel '''Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazars Rache mit Johnny Depp als'' Captain Jack Sparrow'' – ''fast zwei Jahre nach Ende der Dreharbeiten! Kritiker sahen eine gewisse Sättigung mit dem Thema, das nur noch absolute Fans fesseln kann, finanziell war er mit knapp 795 Mio. US-$ weltweiten Einnahmen an den Kinokassen nicht der Megaerfolg wie die ersten vier Teile. Bislang (Stand 16, Mai 2019) ist unklar, ob es einen sechsten Teil geben wird. Ebenfalls 2017 erschien '''Mord im Orient-Express' von Kenneth Branagh, der auch die Hauptrolle des Hercule Poirot spielt. Johnny Depp stellt einen windigen Kunsthändler dar, der Mordopfer und Mörder ist. Britische Kritiker fanden wenig Positives an dem Film, deutsche Kritiker gingen deutlich freundlicher damit um. 2018 kam Phantastische Tierwesen - Grindelwalds Verbrechen 'in die Kinos. Deutlich düsterer als der erste Teil von 2016, von der Kritik auch nicht so gelobt wie der Vorgänger präsentiert der Film Johnny Depp als abgrundtief bösen ''Gellert Grindelwald. Mit leiser Stimme und strohblondem Igelhaarschnitt wirkt er wie Cutler Beckett, der über magische Kräfte verfügt und ins 20. Jahrhundert gebeamt wurde – der Mann ist zum Fürchten und Johnny Depp zum Fürchten gut in dieser Rolle, die nichts mehr vom rumselig torkelnden Captain Jack Sparrow hat. Für den 17. Mai 2019 ist der Start des vorerst letzten Streichs von Johnny Depp geplant, wenn der 2018 gedrehte Film '''The Professor in den USA anlaufen soll. Ein deutscher Starttermin ist auf IMDB.de nicht angegeben. Privatleben Seit 1983 war Johnny Depp mindestens zweimal verheiratet: Von Dezember 1983 – 1985 mit Lori Anne Allison und von Februar 2015 – Januar 2017 (endgültiger Scheidungstermin) mit Amber Heard. Mit Winona Ryder war er von 1990 – 1993 verlobt. Eheähnliche Verhältnisse führte er von 1994 – 1998 mit dem Model Kate Moss und von 1998 – 2012 mit Vanessa Paradis, mit der er auch die Kinder Lily-Rose (*1999) und den Sohn Jack (*2002) hat. Kurz vor dem Ende dieser Beziehung kursierten Gerüchte, dass sie nach über zehnjähriger Partnerschaft noch geheiratet hatten. Eine offizielle Scheidung wurde jedoch nicht bekannt. Von 1985 – 1988 war er mit der Schauspielerin Sherilyn Fenn liiert. Mit dem Rolling-Stones-Gitarristen Keith Richards verbindet Johnny Depp eine enge Freundschaft, die eher kurios entstanden ist. Ursprünglich war er mit Richards‘ Sohn Marlon befreundet und besuchte ihn häufig zu Hause. Keith Richards hatte Johnny im Verdacht, seinem Sohn Drogen zu verkaufen. Keith Richards hatte von [[Fluch der Karibik|'Fluch der Karibik']] noch keine Ahnung (es existierte seinerzeit nur der 1. Teil), nahm den Film aber wahr, als er erfuhr, wer der häufige Besucher wirklich war. Depp konnte ihn davon überzeugen, für Teil 3 als sein Vater Teague aufzutreten und dies auch im Teil 4 zu wiederholen. Mit Richards’ Mitwirken übertrug sich die Freundschaft zu Marlon auch auf Keith Richards. FdK-Filmografie * 2003: Fluch der Karibik * 2006: Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 * 2007: Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt * 2011: Pirates of the Caribbean – Fremde Gezeiten * 2017: Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazars Rache Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Darsteller(in) Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Darsteller(in) Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Darsteller(in) Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Darsteller(in) Fremde Gezeiten Kategorie:Darsteller(in) Salazars Rache